


После того, что будет

by Trixx_leBella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Mental Instability, Post-Apocalypse, Skyscrapers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Город уже давно перестал биться в агонии. И высотка в центре готовилась присоединиться к нему.





	После того, что будет

Небо уже в третий раз за минуту перечеркнула светлая линия. Кевин окинул взглядом скрывшееся в сумерках помещение и поставил ногу на железную ступеньку лестницы. Та шумно прогнулась, с щелчком вставая на своё место в проржавевшем пазу.

На звук обернулось несколько сидящих на полу силуэтов. Один их них, кажется, хотел что-то спросить, но закрыл рот и привычно апатичным взглядом уставился на шахматную доску, лежащую перед ним.

Когда Кевин в следующий раз посмотрел на небо, метеоритный дождь уже закончился. Юноша нащупал взглядом поручень — чёрный силуэт на фоне почти чёрного неба, — подтянулся на торчащей из края бетонного оконца в потолке скобе и высунулся на крышу по пояс. Лицо обдул свежий ветер, заставляя дышать чаще: в помещении, пусть и просторном, стоял один и тот же воздух, слабый запашок которого не компенсировало даже наличие своеобразной недофорточки, одновременно служившей выходом наверх. Да и вообще теперь единственным выходом из помещения.

Сзади послышался шорох. Кевин обернулся, но никого не увидел. О том, что ему не показалось, свидетельствовала лишь глухо упавшая на парапет куртка. Юноша подтянулся дальше, ставя ногу на бетон, и несмело приблизился к краю.

На парапете виднелось два следа. Сороковой — сорок пятый размер. Третий след на половине обрывался: заканчивалась крыша.

Кевин не стал смотреть вниз, лишь молча подобрал куртку — под пальцами заскрипела пижонская кожа — и скинул её в люк-«форточку». Поминки по когда-то весёлому мажору Джо устраивать уже не было сил. А когда-то Мари достала бы из заначки бутылку самодельного алкоголя, плеснула каждому обитателю двадцатидвухэтажки в центре неизвестного для большей части мира города по чуть-чуть, обильно разведя его водой, и первой с тихим «не чокаясь» шумно осушила бы кружку, тогда ещё не разбитую в очередном побеге наверх от неведомых тварей. Кевину, как слишком маленькому, всегда доставался полный гранёный стакан воды с символической капелькой напитка. Кевин протестовал, но бунтовать не решался, понимая, что недоросль и так является серьёзной помехой, и о нём заботятся. Даже протестовал он нарочито детскими поводами, с удовольствием наблюдая, как на вечно хмурых лицах взрослых расцветают улыбки. Он искренне считал, что всё образуется, что всё в итоге вернётся на свои места, и все проблемы надуманы: ведь солнце, без которого, как учили в садике, невозможно жить, на месте, восходит и заходит! Тогда он ещё не понимал.

Солнце продолжало восходить и заходить, а в мире не менялось ровным счётом ничего.

Когда Кевин стал совершеннолетним, заначка Мари уже давно исчерпалась, а сама Мари с диким хохотом сиганула в окно на тогда ещё обитаемом восемнадцатом этаже. Обитатели высотки сходили с ума… А кто не сходил, вскоре жалели об этом.

Юноша огляделся, выныривая из воспоминаний, и направился к знакомому, буквально недавно открытому местечку. Снизу, с последнего перед крышей этажа, доносились громкие звуки, среди чьего-то дикого, истерического хохота выделялся надрывный плач. Пусть Лиз так и не помирилась с Джо, она до сих пор его любила — любила и отговаривала от самоэвтаназии, надеясь на его выздоровление. Но даже в элитных швейцарских клиниках — а существуют ли они сейчас? — невозможно вылечить сквозную рану головы с осложнениями на мозг.

Хохот прервался бульком. Плач перерос в полный ужаса крик. Послышались звуки расшвыриваемых предметов, глухо звякнуло что-то большое. Такой звук мог получиться только от удара об огромный казан, которым давным-давно вкупе со шкафом, буфетом и кучей другого хлама забаррикадировали единственный вход на этаж, он же — выход на большую, проходящую через всё здание лестницу, по которой испуганная толпа из последних сил ломилась наверх, спасаясь от злобного, тяжёлого рычания внизу. Иногда Кевин думал, что это могли быть машины, приехавшие, чтобы увезти всех в убежище, но потом вспоминал глухой скрежет, с которым на видимом кусочке стены первого этажа появлялись царапины, и понимал, что людьми тут и не пахло. Хотя по мнению Тайлера, местного дипломированного психиатра, это пахло зарождающейся шизофренией.

Хлипкая техническая лестница, ведущая к люку-«форточке», вновь лязгнула, прогнувшись под чьим-то весом, но не выдержала и с грохотом сломалась.

Через несколько секунд внизу всё стихло. Кевин подполз к чернеющему провалу и позвал кого-то. Никто не откликнулся.

Из оконца несло смертью.

Когда кто-то из выживших задал вопрос, кажется, на седьмом, что будет, когда закончатся этажи, другой кто-то оптимистично ответил: «Ещё останется крыша».

Двадцать второй этаж теперь необитаем, так же, как и двадцать один, оставшийся под ним. Бежать больше некуда.

Кевин вздохнул и приблизился к насиженному местечку, тупо пялясь в небо.

Он не сразу заметил, что не один здесь. Девушка сидела на груде каких-то тряпок и бесцельно смотрела вдаль ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Мир сходит с ума, — хрипло произнесла она.

— А вместе с миром и мы, — подтвердил юноша. Девушка обернулась и чуть сдвинулась, освобождая ему часть места.

Кевин сел рядом, чуть приобнял её и накинул на них двоих флисовый плед, благоразумно оставленный в вентиляционной трубе в прошлый «поход».

Они сидели на крыше и смотрели на зарождающийся рассвет, думая каждый о своём. Солнце медленно заливало тёплыми лучами окрестности, развалины домов. Особенно долго наполнялась светом бывшая квартира Кевина, но наконец и она ожила. Точно так же, как и в то утро, когда Кевин впервые оказался здесь.

 _И мы знаем, так было всегда…_ — уже на автомате зазвучали у него в голове строки хорошо забытой песни.

— _Что судьбою был больше любим…_ — подхватила девушка. У неё это получалось гораздо лучше — может быть, из-за схожести тусклости её голоса и обречённости голоса исполнителя? Как бы то ни было, она прекрасно понимала Кевина, и тот был этому рад.

Единственная позволенная здесь стабильность — это солнце, каждый день наполняющее город призраком тепла и позволяющее хоть ненадолго поддаться иллюзии, что всё по-прежнему хорошо. Казалось, что где-то там, в глубине комнат, сейчас ходит Джесс, не замечая кипящего чайника — вот он, стоит, руку протяни! А мама торопливо красится на работу перед стоящим в глубине прихожей треснутым зеркалом, вот, и косметичка лежит, с наполовину выпавшей тушью.

Под сильным порывом ветра с крыши дома упал кусок штукатурки, грохнувшийся прямо на пол кухни, покрытый дешёвым сплавившимся линолеумом. Ничто не мешало этому — стена, ближняя к высотке, отслоилась и упала ещё очень давно, превращая обычную пятиэтажку в подобие кукольного домика. Но мираж рассеялся, вновь увлекая Кевина в реальный мир. Мир, где никого не осталось, кроме маленькой горстки людей, в которую не вошли ни родители, ни сестра.

Юноша поёжился и крепче приобнял хрупкую девушку, сейчас единственную, кто мог своим присутствием спасти его от последнего шага вперёд.

Лучи солнца подбирались всё ближе, заливая ложным теплом покрытый бурой пылью асфальт у подножия высотки. Опустевший город жил своей жизнью, в которой не было места людям. Высотка, последний оплот сбежавших от конца света, готовилась присоединиться к ней.

Когда первый луч наконец несмело лизнул ноги парня, вытянутые над пропастью, тот уже был мёртв.

За первым лучом последовали другие, сплетающиеся в единое полотно света.

Лучи поднимались всё выше, освещая два тела, так и не сменивших своей позы с давно отгремевшего свой конец апокалипсиса.


End file.
